Rosa hybrida. 
xe2x80x98JAClamarxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of rose plant of the miniature class which was originated by me by crossing the variety MORpoly, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,453 with an unnamed variety.
The primary objective of this breeding was to produce a new rose variety having a compact plant habit, dense foliage and well-formed flowers of the female parent, combined with the deep yellow flower color, heavy petal substance and long shelf life of the male parent. The objective was substantially achieved, along with other desirable improvements, as evidenced by the following unique combination of characteristics that are outstanding in the new variety and that distinguish it from its parents, as well as from all other varieties of which I am aware:
1. Deep yellow flower color;
2. Long shelf life (i.e., plant will remain in bloom about fifteen to eighteen days);
3. Ease of propagation as an own-root cutting; and
4. Ability to force well throughout the year.
Asexual reproduction of this new variety by cuttings, as performed at Somis, Calif., shows that the foregoing and all other characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. Plants can be grown in pots from cuttings to bloom in about fourteen weeks.